Strategies
Main useful combo of champions. They will be divided by the card effects they are using. Return Strategy must be made aroud Toads cards: Prince Toad, Lord Toad, Mr.Toad, Big Toad. The return strategies needs lots of cards, and is vulnerable to Silence, high DPS, and Trixy's skill, kill all wounded enemies. Void rock return Return with Void rock card. It's best to place void rock behind other allies. You need to make sure also your toads will live long enough to make this strategy work. All you need to do is to let toads be alive so Healing Return strategy would be useful with this for example Lady Wilde. Son of woods is best here as he can use his own return too for this. Healing return There are a few ways to perform it. The best is Lady Wilde (try to cover her around with Toads. 3 would be perfect). Other options that heal, not using return, are Forest mage/Karas. Buffing options are Wood spirit/Driada as health buff. Which one to choose? If the strategy has toads mainly, Driada is perfect. At level 16 she gives a +6 health buff to allies each turn. Forest mage is good when you need a health buff now, and Karas when yu are safe for now. Lady Wilde is the best healer. Block return. Make return last forever with block. Best card for this is Pharaon. You need to survive 1-2 first turns to give some block to your toads. Strategy is: 1.Put toads so they are not hit by enemies (behind rocks). 2.Place pharaon. 3.Kill enemies with son of woods return or make time with void spirit freeze. Defender is good addition too. You can link this strategy with healing or buffing health. Any power buffs champions are good as substrategy with Toads too.: Argios, Minotaur. Maeve is a must use if you have it, Mother Owl is nice too. Example for a return strategy deck: Prince toad+Lord Toad+Mr Toad+Maeve+Lady Wilde+Pharaon+Defender Zombies Late game strategy. Very hard to pull off. Need well leveled specific cards. Weak against splash, spikes, silence, and Trixy (kill all wounded enemies). You should think about it especially if you have Dead Lord. Core: Dead Lord+Dark Mage. Others: Zombie Lord, Summoner, Undead, Hell Gate Make Dead Lord first turn and Dark Mage behind him second turn. For 1 lvl Dead Lord and 6 lvl Dark Mage now each turn zombies will be buffed +4/+4 and if dead there will be new ones. You can use Undead for a more durable zombie and being much more terrifying with time or Summoner as a poor alternative to dead lord or as backup, in case your Dead lord is hit by a Silence. Use Hell Gate as a little better alternative to dead lord. Best in line against 3 low atk opponents (Blocking Prince, for example). Use zombie lord when you already have well buffed zombies as your unstoppable kill card... Unless silenced. Your greatest enemy in this strategy is silence. Soul hunter on death lord will hurt a lot and Son of Woods's silence all will totally kill this strategy. Other cards going well with this: Pharaon, Dark Tree, Dark Witch (when enemies are in big numbers), Minotaur (when zombies are in big numbers) This strategy is very hard to place, so there are tons of situational cards you can make useful here. Buildings Late game strategy and with a lot of variety. Note we will focus here only on deck with mostly buildings like 8/10 cards. Lets write down all usefull here buildings cards: Legendary: Void Jewel, Vanakauri, Life Palace Epic: Luck Idol, Cursed Oak, Tesla Tower Rare: Void Stone, First Aid, Totem Common: Tree A great start os Void Jewel+Vanakauri, then Luck Idol. When opponent got a lot of champions Cursed Oak is a must. You can also use a high level Tree. Other cards are healing/damage. You should figure yourself when it's good to use them. Remember that high a level Totem (16+ lvl) is extremely strong, and it's smart to focus on upgrading it. With building you can make a combination with useful gnome-type cards: Use Engineer when you have a lot of buildings. Use Crafter when you are going to have lots of buildngs. Use Gnome when you need to heal buildings or your warlord. Other useful: Lady tamer, Wood Spirit, Toads (see "Return" strategy above), Legendary: Miss Lapin, Bastet.